megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Alice
Alice is a minor character appearing in Shin Megami Tensei. A young girl possessing formidable magic powers, she is taken care by her 'uncles', the Count in Red and the Baron in Black, in which both cares for her deeply. In the Persona series, Alice appears as a high-level Persona, capable only to summon once players reached a sufficient level. History Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Support cast *Shin Megami Tensei II: Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fiend class *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pagan class *Megami Ibunroku Persona:'' DM Class *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Lovers Arcana *Persona 3: Death Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Death Arcana *Persona 4: Death Arcana Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Alice was a girl that died, but was resurrected as a ghost by Belial, the Count In Red, and Nebiros, the Baron In Black, both whom Alice identifies as her 'uncles'. Belial and Nebiros, the rulers of Roppongi after the Tokyo destruction and created a barrier around the city to prevent demons from attacking, but at the same time, murdered all the citizens so that they could control their spirits and prevent them from leaving Alice. One of these unfortunate citizens was the Protagonist' former neighbour, who shared her name with the game's heroine. Upon the Protagonist's interaction with Alice, Alice requests the Protagonist play with her, requesting the Protagonist to buy her a Hiranya. When the Protagonist confronts Alice, she questions that would the Protagonist "die for her" and join the citizens of Roppongi. Should the Protagonist' declines, he is forced to fight both Belial and Nebiros in separate battles. Alternatively, even should the Protagonist agrees, he will not die, bemusing Alice and is forced to fight both Belial and Nebiros. In either event, the Protagonist defeats Belial and Nebiros, resulting in the power that bounds Alice to this world fades away, as well as Alice herself vanishing. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Alice can be fought should Aleph manages to find a distinct gold chest in the factory near Betelguese' lair. Upon reaching the Gold Chest, Alice appears and asks Aleph whether she can keep the treasure. Should Aleph answers no, Alice attacks Aleph. Defeating her awards players with one of the five strongest weapons of the game. As a subtle nod to Shin Megami Tensei, Alice in Shin Megami Tensei II is shown holding two dolls resembling the Red Count and the Black Baron, two important characters from Shin Megami Tensei. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha XIV vs. The Soulless Army'' Alice appears as a secret demon in Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army. In order to summon her, Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV must first hear a rumor from the blond girl in the Shin-Sekai Soda Joint describing telephone booths around the capital. He then must check the public phone in Tsukudo-Cho near the shrine with a Belial in party. Next, he must check the phone in Harumi-Cho with a Nebiros in party. Finally, with both demons in party, Raidou must answer the phone in Ginza-Cho, which will call Alice up from hell. If Raidou defeats her, he can then summon her by fusing Raja Naga and Jack Frost. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Alice is a DM class demon and a rare encounter in Deva Yuga, Avidea World or the very last level of the Ruins. She drops the "Pagan King" material item upon defeat, which will allow the summoning of Beelzebub for Reiji Kido's exclusive use. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Alice appears as a Persona of the Lovers Arcana in Persona 2: Innocent Sin. An 'ordinary' Alice Persona can be encountered and gained as a summonable level 80 Lovers Arcanum Persona, but requires the "Carma Ring" accessory to in unlock (In the Japanese version, this can be done by either importing data from Innocent Sin to Eternal Punishment or returning a Rank 8 Junnosuke Kuroda. In the NA version, the latter method is the only option). Her more powerful form appears as a mysterious, punk rocker girl who hangs around in the Kasu High Bomb Shelter, aptly named 'Dark Alice' who can be challenged. ''Persona 3'' Alice appears as a Persona of the Death Arcana in Persona 3, she can be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 56 or above. Furthermore, Alice's fusion prerequisite requires the Protagonist to perform a cross-spread fusion in the Velvet Room using Pixie, Lilim, Narcissus, and Nata Taishi. Alice is also the only Persona that can learn the most powerful Dark Elemental skill throughout the whole game, aptly named "Die For Me!" (a reference to Alice's question towards the Protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei). Upon execution, soldiers of the Queen Of Hearts will appear from the sky with spears drawn and pointed to the ground, skewering every single target. Despite seemingly trying to deviate from the Lewis Carol reference using the in-game descriptions, this attack proves that Alice was undoubtedly based off of none other than the main character in the story "Alice In Wonderland". One of Elizabeth's requests entails the Protagonist to show her an Alice with the Skill Megido. ''Persona 3: FES'' Alice returns as a Persona of the Death Arcana in Persona 3: FES, retaining all of her attributes. In the playable epilogue of FES, Aegis can also summon Alice in the Velvet Room by fusing the appropriate Personae. ''Persona 4'' Alice returns as a high level Persona of the Death Arcana in Persona 4. She can be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 72 or above. In reference towards her role in Shin Megami Tensei, Alice's summoning requires the Protagonist to perform a special fusion using Belial and Nebiros in the Velvet Room. Alice still learns her ultimate skill "Die For Me!", but it is no longer passable to other Personae. In the Yasogami High Culture Festival, during the "Miss" Yasogami High Beauty Pageant Teddie dresses up as Alice, winning the competition. Stats ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' Skills ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' Gallery Image:Alice2.jpg|Portrayal of Alice in Shin Megami Tensei II Trivia *In the Japanese version of Persona 3 and Persona 4, "Die For Me!" is written in an interrogative ("死んでくれる？" shindekureru?) rather than an exclamatory form. This possibly makes a reference to her question, Die for me? instead of a direct command. Category:Pagan Class Category:Death Arcana Category:Lovers Arcana Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personae Category:Persona 3 Personae